Live It Up (film)
Live It Up! is a Afterlife-themed 3D CGI Computer-animated Fantasy-adventure movie. The Movie was inspired on the Arts by Deviantart artist PSI-freak Plot a 21 Years Old guy named "Napoleon" that falls in love with 22 Years Old girl named "Pina", after he was been bitten and killed by a Sydney Funnel-web Spider, he turns into a Pikachu and goes into a Afterlife (looks like Sydney at Night) populated by Pokemons, where he meet new friends are Greninja couples, Mienfoo couples, Snivy couples, Buizel couples, Floatzel couples, Chespin couples, Drillbur couples and Excadril couples, in the order to return to his life at human world to see Pina again, he must conquer all his phobias and defeat Thomas and his Evil Army of Soldier Monsters. Credits *Production Company: Animal Logic, and 20th Century Fox, in association with Method studios *Distributor: 20th Century Fox *Directed by Guillermo del Toro *Produced by Satoshi Tajiri *Music composed by Nigel Westlake *Country: USA and Australia *Others More 1.png|20th Century Fox 2.jpg|Method Studios 3.jpg|Animal Logic Trivia *the City of Afterlife looks the same of Sydney, NSW, Australia during Night latest.jpg|Afterlife (Inspired by Sydney at Night) Voice Talents *Josh Keaton as Napoleon, 21 Years Old Guy (same voice as Spyro from Skylanders) *Miley Cyrus as Pina, 22 Years Old Napoleon's Girlfriend (same voice as Miley Stewart from Hannah Montana) *Tone Loc as The Chandler, The Human god *Tommy Lee Jones as Entei, the Pokemon God and ruler of "Amnesia" *Christina Applegates as Vulpix, the Pokemon Goddess and ruler of "Memories" *James McAvoy as Markie McChespin the Chespin (same voice as Arthur from "Arthur Christmas"), a Chespin, Jane McChespin's Husband and Napoleon's Best friend in Afterlife *Anne-Marie Duff as Jane McChespin the Chespin, Markie McChespin's Chespin wife *TBA as Alexander, a Quilladin and Markie's friend *Hugo Weaving as Theodore, a Chesnaught butler *Cody Cameron as Pipsqueak, a Jynx (same voice as Barry from "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2") *Kristen Schaal as TBA *Avril Lavigne as TBA *TBA as Drillbur Husband *TBA as Drillbur Wife *TBA as Excadril Husband *TBA as Excadril Wife *TBA as Floatzel Husband *TBA as Floatzel Wife *TBA as Buizel Husband *TBA as Buizel Wife *TBA as Snivy Husband *TBA as Snivy Wife *TBA as Mienfoo Husband *TBA as Mienfoo Wife *TBA as Greninja Husband *TBA as Greninja Wife *All the Pokemons (Others) *Selena Gomez as Nurse Joy, one of only two humans who assist Pokemons in Afterlife. *Emily Osment as Officer Jenny, one of only two humans who assist Pokemons in Afterlife. *Vincent Pampera as Thomas, the giant living knight armor, main antagonist and villain *Tom Kenny as Thomas' minions *TBA others/many more 1360450379.mareckirawr_chespin_2.png|Markie and Jane's looks in CGI animated movie "Live It Up" 1361239349.mareckirawr_en_garde.png|Markie and Jane's another looks in CGI animated movie "Live It Up" Chandler1.jpg|The Chandler, a human god Thomas3.jpg|Thomas Minions2.jpg|Thomas' Minions screaming Soundtrack *"Live It Up" by Owl City Scores The scores are composed by Nigel Westlake. Trailer song *"City of Angels" by 30 Seconds to Mars Category:Movies